


Behind The Scenes

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Alec, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec and Magnus are getting marriedtonight. There are so many things they need to arrange! Join Alec as he navigates his day at work thoroughly distracted, helping Magnus with their preparations whenever he can. Nothing is going to stop them from having this wedding!





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just self-indulgent schmoop, don't expect anything too exciting :)

They're getting _married_. He and Magnus; they're getting married _today_. Alec woke this morning in the bedroom of the only place he ever intends to call home again, reaching across familiar satin sheets feeling _bathed_ in love; even without Magnus there in the bed with him.

Breaking up with Magnus, all the run-of-the-mill hunting, the Edom rift opened by Jonathan then sealed by Magnus from the other side; all of these things rushed back to him even before Alec was fully awake. Izzy's heavenly fire, the _peace_ he'd known for having Magnus back in his arms. Their proposal, his heartache for watching Magnus sacrifice himself for them all yet again; everything from the past few days rushed at him at once, and Alec didn't want to think of anything. He'd thrown on clothes, knew where to find Magnus, saw him content at his desk in his apothecary, and was once more overwhelmed with love.

But now, after one short conversation, they're getting _married_. They're getting married, _today_ , in the Institute, in front of all the people who are important to them. At least, as many of them who can make it at such short notice. Maybe they can renew their vows in a year or two, so they can celebrate all of this with everyone all over again. Alec pulls Magnus into another hug for the thought of it, laughing as Magnus nudges for them to begin to turn.

"We should get some practice in. For tonight."

"Our wedding dance?" Alec asks, letting Magnus arrange his hands and arms as he wants them then carefully stepping where guided. Maybe he'll get five minutes with Izzy later, so he can practice without crushing Magnus' feet.

"Of course," Magnus says, the smile on his face putting flutters in Alec's stomach that are every part excitement, and not one thing about nerves. He's marrying Magnus _today_ , whatever the Shadow World throws at them, whatever objections or orders might come from the Clave. Woe betides anyone who gets in their way, or does anything that might jeopardize it.

"We're getting married," Alec whispers, stopping their slow dance to cup Magnus' face, drawing him into a kiss that he's convinced lasts hours, instead of the few seconds it really takes.

"We are," Magnus agrees, his eyes full of wonder. All those years, all of his long life, and Magnus has chosen _him_ of all people to be wed to. Alec doesn't know how he will ever be able to show him all the love he feels, all the honor he'll wear indefinitely because Magnus wants that with _him_.

"We have so much to plan."

"We'll be fine," Magnus says with a dismissive wave. "I can do most of it. Though there are some tasks, of course, that will fall to you."

Alec wants to take the day off to help him, but there are so many things he needs to do today, before whatever next catastrophe befalls them. There have been too many of them lately, and Alec doesn't trust the universe to give them a rest. It better though. There is nothing that will prevent him from ending this day as a married man.

"Tell me what you need," Alec says, trying to imagine any of the ways he might be able to help.

" _You_ ," Magnus says, beaming at him, stealing another kiss as he steps back.

"You already have that. What else?"

"Well," Magnus says, looking him over and smirking. "I suppose I don't need to ask for your measurements for a tux. I already know every inch of you."

Alec smiles, shifting where he stands for remembering how _reacquainted_ they both got with those inches last night. "You do."

"I have the perfect one in mind for you. And as for me—"

Alec covers Magnus' mouth with his fingertips and shakes his head, before leaning in for a kiss. "Nope. I don't want to know."

"Alexander," Magnus says, full of amusement, "I know that Mundanes think it is bad luck to see such things before the wedding. But—"

"I want the surprise," Alec tells him, pulling Magnus in by the waist. "And besides. If you tell me now, I'm gonna be picturing it all day. It'll be hard enough getting any work done today as it is."

"If you insist."

"I do. And… Magnus, come find me?" Alec says. "Today. Whenever you need, for whatever—I wish I could help more with all this."

"Oh. I will. I intend to be portaling into the Institute so often today, that dear _Underhill_ has an aneurysm."

Alec snorts laughter into Magnus' shoulder as he pulls him close, not sure how he's going to get through the next few hours without him constantly in his arms.

"Jealous. Of _Underhill_ ," he teases, squeezing Magnus before forcing himself to pull back. As if on cue, Magnus' fingers raise to fiddle with his ear cuff, and now Alec has to hold him again.

"Yes. Well."

"I'm sure he'll be happy when I tell him to make additional arrangements for security this evening. And for _us_ , obviously."

Magnus makes a disgruntled noise into Alec's neck. Alec doesn't think he'll ever stop smiling.

"Anyway," Magnus says, pulling back to grip Alec by the waist. "Perhaps since there is so much to organize, I can… send you something for breakfast?"

"We don't have time for _breakfast_ together?" Alec says, pretending to pout. He would have eaten on the go today anyway; there is already so much work to do. But it's worth it for getting that pout kissed off his face and yet another hug. How is he ever supposed to stop _touching_ Magnus now that he's got him back?

"The invitations will reach everyone before you even set foot in the Institute," Magnus says by way of deflection.

"Okay."

"Alexander," Magnus says then with a shift in his tone. "Your father. What do you want to do?"

Magnus' voice is so soft, so caring. Alec takes his hand between his own and shakes his head, needing a little time to think about what to do for the best.

"I'll… later, okay? Send the others, and just… I'll speak to Mom. I'll invite him in person if… I'll think about it."

"Whatever you need."

Alec cups Magnus' face drawing him back into a kiss, smiling as he sags against him. They're getting married. Today. This beautiful man stood here with him will be his _husband_ before the sun goes down. How is he ever supposed to stop smiling?

* * *

"You are moving in, right?"

Alec looks up from his desk with his mouth still full of the pastry Magnus sent him barely two minutes ago, finding it hard to swallow for how hard he's smiling. Magnus is leaned in the doorway of his office looking beautiful enough to take his breath away. Like he always is, really. Though there is an extra glow about him today.

"If that's okay," Alec says when he catches up to Magnus' words, an excited jolt in his stomach as he stands and wipes his hands.

"I do believe it is traditional for married couples to live together," Magnus teases as he walks towards him. Alec holds out his hands for him to take.

"Then, yes. Of course. I want to." Alec has wanted to live with Magnus for months now. He practically does anyway, but making it official is everything he wants. Can things get any better today?

Magnus leans in to kiss him, and Alec can feel the curve of his smile against his mouth. Alec sways Magnus in his arms, loving to see the _joy_ on his face. Alec is determined to give him _everything_. Whatever it is that he wants, and whatever it takes.

"Excellent," Magnus says belatedly. "Then, if you don't mind, perhaps I can go to your room here in the Institute now, and portal everything you have to the apartment— _home_."

"That would be... yes. Please. Do that," Alec says, stumbling to get his words out for how happy he is at the thought of all that is happening. "Is there anything you need me to do for tonight yet?"

"Not yet. Though I already contacted Brother Zachariah. He will be officiating our wedding."

"And I just sent word to the Clave that we're having it here," Alec adds, both of them grinning at each other in excitement.

"Then. I will wait to hear of their objections."

"They wouldn't dare. They wouldn't anyway."

"Well…"

"Magnus," Alec says looping his arms around his waist, "you _saved_ Alicante. You saved _everything_. Even if they _do_ object, there isn't a single thing they would deny you right now. Not a thing. Don't even worry about it."

"You say that now. Just wait until the Institute is teeming with Downworlders attending our wedding."

"They need to get used to that sooner or later," Alec says, shrugging. "They need to change. We all do."

"I couldn't agree more. And if that change begins with our wedding ceremony, well. I couldn't be prouder."

"Me too." Alec feels like he might burst with pride, and excitement, and happiness for everything they are about to have. He leans in for a kiss, once again struck with the thought that working today will be impossible. Magnus smooths his hands over Alec's chest, before looping his arms around his neck.

"Everything will be perfect."

"Of course it will. You're organizing it."

Magnus smiles for his praise, then drops his grip on him, tapping a finger against his chest. "Well. On that note, I should get going."

"Okay. See you soon?"

Magnus leans in stealing another kiss before he turns. "You will."

Alec watches him leave, still smiling when he returns to his desk. He picks up his pastry again and starts looking over his work.

* * *

"Is this a good time for visitors?"

Alec and Underhill turn at the sound of Catarina's voice, Madzie already launching herself into Alec's arms as she yells at him in greeting.

"Hey," he says, adjusting her on his hip. "Hi, Catarina."

"I have everything under control here. Go," Underhill says, waving at the monitors and offering a smile to Catarina. Madzie ducks behind Alec's head when Underhill waves at her as well.

"You sure?"

"Everything's good," Underhill insists, already returning to work.

"We're not interrupting?" Catarina asks softly. "You must be busy with everything that is happening."

"It's a crazy day already," Alec agrees, gesturing for her to follow and leading them to his office, pointing out the paintings and statues Madzie likes along the way. When they are inside he lowers Madzie to the floor. She runs immediately across the room to a cupboard where Alec keeps candies and toys for when she visits, pulling out a soft ragdoll and a ring pop that she is lucky is still in there. Alec caught Izzy rummaging through the cupboard just last week, and hasn't got around to replenishing what she's taken.

"Look, Alec," Madzie insists, lollipop jutting from her mouth as she twirls around the room clutching her doll to her chest.

"You're perfect," he calls out, already picturing the look on Magnus' face when they watch her together later. Madzie will have people queuing up to dance with her, Alec is sure of it.

"She's been practicing her dancing since the second Magnus asked her to be flower girl," Catarina says with an adoring smile for Madzie as she continues to twirl.

"We wouldn't want anyone else."

"Alec," Catarina says, but instead of adding anything further just pulls him close and hugs him. Alec holds on tight for feeling the way she is shuddering.

"Is everything okay?"

Catarina clings tighter, shaking her head against him. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For Magnus. For loving Magnus. For… giving him something he has wanted his entire life, but never thought he'd get to have."

"Well. It goes both ways—"

"I've watched Magnus, for _centuries_ ," Catarina says as she pulls back, clutching on to his hands. "I've seen him… _hurt_ , so many times. So many times he's retreated into himself, put on a brave face when he was torn apart."

Alec nods, having so often wished he could do anything to prevent any of the things Magnus has been through.

"But you," Catarina says, squeezing his hands, "you make him happy like I have _never_ seen him happy, Alec. And as… I just want you to know that… you will always, _always_ have a friend in me. _Always_. You have given me the greatest gift I think it's possible to give, aside from Madzie, for putting the smile on Magnus' face that you have."

"He makes me happy too," Alec says softly, because he doesn't trust his voice not to crack. "He's given me… _everything_."

"He loves you so much," Catarina whispers back, her own eyes brimming with tears. In the past, Alec never understood it when he heard about people crying at weddings. Well, he gets it now.

"As much as I love him," he says, his own voice cracking. "I always will."

Catarina beams at him, squeezing his hands tighter still before dropping them. "I know."

"Thank you both," Alec adds, knowing the roles both Catarina and Madzie will play this evening mean the world to Magnus. They do to them both.

"Anyway. Madzie and I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I took the day off work so I could keep this one busy. She's been so excited ever since Magnus got to ours; I don't know what I'm going to do to keep her occupied."

"That candy won't help."

"Well. Probably not."

"I'd apologize, but… how was I supposed to resist a face like that?"

"It'll be fine. I'll see you later, Alec," Catarina says, squeezing his arm, and then to his surprise leaning to kiss him on the cheek. Alec watches her leave, waving to Madzie as she ducks back around the doorframe for a final wave, and wonders how the hell he's supposed to get back to work. He isn't sure why he's even trying to get anything done.

* * *

"Got a minute?"

Magnus is already striding into the weapons room with a kiss in greeting for Alec, and wrapping an arm around Izzy's waist when she throws herself at him squealing her congratulations.

"Of course," Alec says, laughing when Izzy just holds on to Magnus tighter, and Magnus smiles back at him over her head.

"I just delivered clothes to everyone. Well, not everyone," Magnus amends as he squeezes Izzy's arms and gently pushes her back. "Isabelle. Please let me know how it fits. I can make any adjustments—"

"You bought me a _dress_?" Izzy says in wonder.

"It is waiting in your room."

Izzy squeals again; she's been doing that a lot today. Alec isn't sure he's ever seen her so happy. Between the wedding and Simon, Alec is half-convinced Izzy might explode. Magnus takes his hand as the two of them watch her run from the room, listening to Izzy's heels clattering along the hall.

"Well. I think that officially makes you Izzy's favorite person," Alec says, leaning in for a kiss.

"If I have to buy the affection of my future family—"

"Okay _one_ ," Alec says, tugging a smiling Magnus into his arms, "you're _already_ family. To all of us."

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec's waist and leans, though also snaps his fingers making a bag appear beside them on Izzy's desk. "Which reminds me. Can you find the time to take this to your mother?"

"Of course. But she loves you already. Gifts or not. Or _dresses_ , in this case." Alec takes a peek without letting go of Magnus, and already knows his mom will love it.

"Can you blame me for wanting to get on my mother-in-law's good side?"

"Magnus," Alec says laughing, "you were already on her good side."

"Regardless. I wanted to."

Alec cups his face and kisses him hard, feeling like he's falling in love with Magnus over and over repeatedly today. He already loves him so much that it shouldn't be possible, but it is. Magnus' smile for him is beautiful when they part, and Alec has to hug him for it.

"Was there a _two_?" Magnus asks, though doesn't pull back from him. Alec needs a moment to remember his train of thought.

" _Two_. You don't need to _buy_ any of us. You make our lives incredible already, just for being in them."

"Still," Magnus says with a proud smile, "I have never had a family to _share_ my wealth with before. You will forgive me for wanting to indulge. Unless, of course, you are telling me that I should only be indulging that wealth on my soon-to-be husband."

Alec laughs and hugs him tighter, getting a kiss into his neck. "You already give me everything I want. Everything I've ever wanted."

Magnus pulls back to look at him with such love, Alec's breath is stolen for it. He leans into Magnus' hand when he cups his face, briefly closing his eyes.

"As do you, Alexander," Magnus says softly. Alec stares back at him feeling like he might never stop looking at Magnus. The Institute seems to drop away from them as Magnus holds on to him. Alec can't even think of anything else.

"We're getting _married_ ," Alec whispers, brimming over with happiness that he sees echoed back in Magnus' eyes.

Magnus sweeps his hands up and over Alec's shoulders, squeezing them there as he smiles. "Yes, Alexander. We are."

* * *

The Seelie Queen is _dead_. Alec can't quite get his head around the idea of it, yet at the same time can't shake the guilt he feels for being _relieved_ about it. Though from the murderous look in Meliorn's eyes as he stands so stoically at the other side of his desk, the upheaval in the Seelie Court is going to be something they closely need to monitor. At least they have a new ally in wanting Jonathan's blood.

"Truly. I am sorry for your loss."

Meliorn bows his head and presses a hand to his chest, but his fury is still etched into his face when he looks back up. "Thank you. I must return."

"I know now is not the time, or anything," Alec says, already wincing for his insensitivity. Though he can't help it; every thought in his head goes straight back to his impending marriage.

"Speak."

"Magnus and I, well. This evening we're… getting married. Here, in the Institute. If you wanted to attend we… would be honored."

A rare smile lights up Meliorn's face, softening his expression like Alec has never seen before. "I know not yet if I will be able to attend. Though I offer you both my congratulations."

"Thank you. And I understand. You have far more important things to do than—"

"The union of two who are so deeply in love should never be considered as anything less than of the utmost importance. Not to mention the symbolic nature of a union between our two sides."

Alec smiles for his words, the idea of his and Magnus' love being a catalyst for change in the Shadow World something unimaginable. But it will be. The Clave accepted his news about the wedding without a single objection. Even Jia offered congratulations. Today is going to be quite the unusual day.

"Well. If you're able to. The offer is there," Alec tells him.

Meliorn bows again then leaves without another word. Alec sits back in his chair trying to convince himself to work, but in minutes is pacing his office. The ring on his finger is a comforting anchor Alec is already used to, and can't be without. He twists it as he paces, going over the vows he and Magnus will share this evening, sure he might never stop smiling as he gets them word perfect. That smile only gets bigger when he senses Jace's approach.

"I guess you heard," Alec says, beaming back at Jace for all the happiness he feels emanating from him.

"I sensed it long before I got the invite," Jace says. "Alec, congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." Jace is _giddy_ for him, the excitement rippling between their parabatai runes adding an extra beat to his already frenetic heart. There isn't a word they really need to say to one another because they can both feel what the other is feeling. Yet Jace's true acceptance and joy settles Alec in ways he couldn't have expected.

"You know," Alec says, needing to get his mind on track for the things he still needs to do today, "Magnus is taking care of everything."

"Right."

"But there's a few things I have to do," Alec adds, still wishing he could do more to help Magnus prepare for their wedding. Even though he knows Magnus is in his element. Though only _he_ could be the one to ask Jace to do  _this_. "Like, asking you to be my suggenes."

Jace grins at him, warm and wide and full of teasing. "Again?"

"Again," Alec agrees, both of them laughing, "yeah."

"Alec, of course."

There was never any doubt, though again Jace's confirmation soothes Alec. He wants to be married to Magnus _yesterday_ , but still thinks he's allowed some pre-wedding nerves. Though there are other things he needs to think of, and this next one he's not sure how Jace will react to.

"Uh, plus, there's something else I wanted to tell you." Alec waits for Jace's nod to continue, taking those couple of seconds to compose himself. "I'm gonna be moving into Magnus' apartment."

Jace's face falls in surprise, and Alec can sense the slight ache he feels for his news through their rune. "Oh."

"It's not a problem, right?" Alec says. He'll be going anyway. There is no way he can ever live apart from Magnus again. And there is no way in hell he will ever force Magnus to live here in the Institute. Though he'd prefer to go with his parabatai's  _blessing_ , for knowing how it will otherwise play on his mind.

"No," Jace replies. "I mean, there's no rule that says the Head of Institute has to has to live onsite. Right?"

"Right."

"Just, um, don't be a stranger."

Once again Jace's acceptance washes through him leaving Alec calm in its wake; even if he knows it is his turn to reassure him. "Jace, you're my parabatai. Wherever I go, you're right there next to me."

Jace hugs him again, already smiling before he pulls him in. Everything in Alec's world today is perfect. Alec has every intention of keeping things that way.

* * *

"Are you busy?"

Alec looks up from the tablet he's reading at his desk already smiling for hearing Magnus' voice.

"Not for you."

"Excellent," Magnus says, rushing in and closing the door behind him, pulsing a blast of magic at the lock. "This will only take a moment, I think."

"It doesn't have to," Alec replies already up and taking Magnus in his arms. Magnus sags against him, smiling into their kiss. If they can't take these moments to indulge in one another on their _wedding day_ of all days, then what is the point of anything?

"Nevertheless. I still have several more things I need to do, and I am sure you do as well."

Alec shrugs, getting another kiss to his cheek before dropping his grip on Magnus, nodding for him to say what it is he wants.

"So. For quickness, I narrowed our choices down to just two," Magnus says, snapping his fingers and making two beautifully ornate wedding cakes appear on Alec's desk. "I assure you, these are the very best. I have tasted no less than eight varieties—"

"You had _eight_ wedding cakes for _lunch_?"

"Eight slices," Magnus says, smiling at the cakes as he rests his hand on Alec's arm. "Of which I only finished two. Those of which are here."

One cake is blue and gold, with two figurines perched on the top that Alec thinks are supposed to be him and Magnus. The second cake is a little taller, all gold and glitter, and it is a slice of this that Alec first gets handed on a plate. Magnus watches with that look of gleeful expectation he gets whenever he's excited about something new for Alec. Alec picks up the fork and slides it through, raising it to his mouth.

"It's good," he says, the soft sponge and creamy filling sweet but not overpowering; enough to make him scoop up a second bite.

"It's light, delicately sweetened, and after our dinner, I am sure our guests will appreciate something that will not sit too heavily on their stomachs," Magnus says. Alec takes up another forkful and feeds it to Magnus, who smiles at him in delight for the gesture.

"I like it."

"This one is a little heavier, but still delicious; let me know what you think."

Alec takes the second plate he's given, enjoying the blue and gold cake almost as much as the first. It is similar yet so different; no wonder Magnus couldn't decide. "We're supposed to choose?"

"That is the idea."

"And the wedding cake. Who gets it? I mean… who's it for?"

"Us. Our guests. We could send some on to those who couldn't attend in person."

"Like _Luke_ ," Alec says. He's disappointed he isn't coming. The timing isn't convenient with his reinstatement as a Shadowhunter, yet Alec also wonders if Luke is keeping away so that there is no awkwardness with his dad. He should get around to inviting him; time is ticking away.

"Ah, yes. Lucien has been… _restored_ to his former status," Magnus replies, the smile on his face dipping a little and confusion seeping into it. There are so many things from the past few days that they still need to discuss.

"Yeah. That's… I don't know what to think about that."

"There has been so much happening."

"There has," Alec agrees. "Although, Maia's the new alpha now. I guess at least there's some stability for the pack now, after everything."

"They will need time to recover."

Alec thinks of all the werewolves lost in the recent slaughter, his own mood dipping. But Magnus is right here to lift him as he always is, carefully slotting his hands through Alec's and toying with his ring.

"Anyway," Alec says, shaking his head to clear it and kissing him. "If we need cake for all these people—how many people, exactly?"

"Oh. One or two more than the last update I gave you," Magnus replies, smiling as screws up his face. "Including Lorenzo."

Alec nods, already having expected an invitation would be making its way to him. "Okay, good."

"Were there any other people you could think of?"

"No. Everyone I want here with us for our wedding is already right here."

Magnus smiles at him, cupping Alec's face between his hands and staring at him in sheer wonder. "We're getting _married_. _Today_."

Alec laughs, clutching his arms and ducking for a kiss. "Yeah. We are."

Magnus continues to stare at him. Again Alec can't think of anything else. Though then Magnus is clearing his throat and dropping his hands to grip Alec by the waist. Alec senses he has more planning to get back to, and doesn't want to keep him waiting. Though he also doesn't want Magnus to leave.

"Anyway," Magnus says, "will you help me decide on this wedding cake?"

Alec hooks his elbows over Magnus' shoulders, crossing his arms behind his head. He intends to keep him here for just a little longer. "Well. How about we have both? Then we'll have enough cake for everyone, and plenty more besides. And you _like_ cake."

Magnus tilts his head in consideration, a smile already spreading across his face. "Alright. We'll have both. That is a wonderful idea."

"Are you really in a hurry to leave?" Alec asks pressing closer still as he nuzzles against his cheek. Magnus tightens his grip on him and shakes his head.

"Not at all."

* * *

Alec's arm shakes in impatience as he waits for his mom to finish serving a customer, dropping his bag down by his feet as he does. She looks confident, content as she serves, giving Alec a surge of pride and his own contentment for just how happy his mother is.

Maryse spins on her heel the moment the store door closes. Alec already has an invitation extended in his hand as he steps forward, though first he comes back around the desk she's serving from to lock the door. He thinks he can be selfish and indulge in a _little_ privacy for this moment.

Maryse looks at him in joyful surprise as Alec slides the invite across the desk. "This evening?"

"We didn't want to waste any more time."

Maryse laughs in happy disbelief. "There's so much to prepare. How can you possibly—"

"Magnus has it all under control. He's taking care of everything," Alec adds, feeling so _complete_ for how happy his mom looks for him.

"In that case, it'll be perfect."

A lump forms in Alec's throat as she hugs him, for the reminder of just how much his mom truly loves Magnus. It is so much more than he could have ever hoped for.

"Oh," Maryse says, pulling back in alarm, "what am I gonna wear? I need time to go shopping."

Magnus really has thought of everything. It's good that _he_ is focused; Alec has spent the day far too excited to be able to keep all the thoughts he needs to straight in his head.

"On that note, I almost forgot," he says, retrieving the bag Magnus gave him earlier. "Magnus wanted me to give you this."

"Oh," Maryse says. Alec watches Maryse pull the dress from the bag, peering over her shoulder in the mirror as she holds it up. It's perfect for her. "Alec. it's stunning."

Another wave of happiness hits him, though Alec knows there is one more thing he has to do. He catches his own smile drop, regretting that the sight of it makes the smile drop from his mom's face too.

"There was something else I wanted to ask you."

"Of course."

How is he going to get these words out? Alec rehearsed them on the way over, hoping they would come out right. "I wanted to invite Dad to the wedding. But before I do, I—I just want to make sure that you're okay with that—"

"Alec," Maryse says, cutting him off, "whatever happened between Robert and me, he will always be your father, and every bit as proud of you as I am."

Alec doesn't think he could be happier than he is in this moment. He has Magnus, his family's acceptance, and he's going to celebrate his wedding in front of everyone he loves. Life truly doesn't get better than this.

"Actually," Alec says as a thought occurs to him, wincing before taking the dress bag back from his mom to store on the table. "I have one more thing to ask."

"Anything," Maryse says, still beaming at him with that overwhelming display of pride and joy for him that Alec is basking in.

"It's… maybe a little silly."

"Whatever it is, I am sure that it is not _silly_."

How is he even going to ask? Alec looks to the store's front door glad he's already locked it, then decides there is no reason to be feeling the embarrassment that he is feeling. This is something he can do for Magnus. And while he won't be anywhere near perfect before this evening, the least he can do is work a little on trying not to step on his feet.

"It's just… tonight. We're… well, we'll need to _dance_ ," he says, blurting it out, keeping eye contact with his mom and refusing to acknowledge the burst of heat rushing up his neck.

Maryse's eyes go wide, her mouth gaping open in surprise. "Alec—"

"I just wanted to practice a little. Just for a minute. If that's okay."

She looks on the verge of tears. Alec wonders if this is how she will be all day. Her smile is bright, and her eyes sparkling with more happiness for him than Alec ever thinks he has seen from her.

"Of course."

"I can't say I know what I'm doing."

"The first wedding dance is a slow dance," Maryse says, stepping closer and carefully arranging Alec's arms. "Nothing too strenuous or showy. You will hold him, and the music will start, and you will forget about anything else at all. Trust me. Everything really will be perfect."

Alec clumsily turns his mom in his arms in the middle of her store until the clumsy is replaced by careful confidence, and there are tears of joy welling for them both.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Alec listens to the final bars of the music Magnus is playing for him feeling his eyes yet again prick with tears. This is for their _wedding_. This is the music they will first dance to as _husbands_. There is so much elation in his heart that Alec finds the words he needs to say won't come out.

"I love it. I love _you_ ," Alec says, which is when the alert comes in about the Institute attacks. Alec wants to hit something. No one and nothing is going to stop this wedding, no matter how selfish it feels, or how much work it takes.

Magnus squeezes his hand and squares his shoulders, telling Alec without saying a word that he is right there by his side. They join the waiting Shadowhunters in the control room, Alec mounting the steps still planning what he has to say. Magnus is an anchor in the room, a comforting face to seek out for all the turmoil now swirling in his gut. Alec begins his speech, hit with a wave of relief for Underhill's interruption, thankful when his dad and Max's face filling a screen.

As Robert talks, Alec imagines for a moment inviting them to the wedding right here in front of everyone, nervous laughter threatening to spill from his mouth at the most inconvenient time. He pinches his wedding ring for the reassurance he knows it will give him, determined he can have both things he needs to have today. A resolution to the nightmare that is _Jonathan_ , _and_ his wedding to Magnus.

In a whirl of activity, Magnus is opening a portal, and Alec is amongst the team stood watching as Clary steps through. For all his words of monitoring the situation, Alec knows they won't be quick enough should things go wrong. Judging from the reports of Jonathan's massacre so far, his killings are instant. Alec takes a glance at Jace already feeling the pulse of his worry, though has no way to offer words that will only be platitudes instead of giving any comfort.

Magnus stays with him, never more than a few paces away from Alec, offering reassuring smiles to those around him and advice as they look over the monitors waiting for news of Clary. This wedding is _happening_ , Alec thinks, filled with determination, whatever it takes. There is nothing he won't do today to give Magnus that. Nothing.

* * *

"Okay, Alexander. I think the very last details are in order. I would say it is time to relax, but. Things are only just starting."

Alec takes Magnus' hand as together they explore the room where their wedding will take place in just a few short hours. His heart is racing; Alec half-wants the wedding to be happening right now that they are finally free of Jonathan, just in case anything else dares try to interrupt. Though when he turns to look at Magnus, there is such disbelieving wonder on his face, that Alec would have this wedding over and over for days, just to keep seeing the way it is making Magnus smile.

"Everything is perfect," Alec says, kissing his cheek before they continue walking up the middle of the room.

"We will walk down here, following Madzie, of course. Catarina is currently teaching her how to make the perfect arc with the leaves she will be throwing for confetti."

"She'll be perfect," Alec says, already picturing Madzie and sure his heart might burst.

"Now. We just need to decide if we are going to have anyone walking _us_ down the aisle—"

"Actually…"

Alec brings them to a stop and turns Magnus to him, lightly gripping him around the waist. _This_ is something he's excited for, something special he gets to offer Magnus. He's pretty sure he already knows it will mean the world to him, but he's both excited and nervous to ask.

"What is it?"

"Well. _Dad's_ coming, for definite. Even with everything happening in the Los Angeles Institute. He's… he said he wouldn't miss it for anything," Alec adds, with more than a little disbelief himself.

"That is wonderful news," Magnus tells him softly, resting his hands on Alec's chest.

"Yeah. It is," Alec agrees. "And that means… Magnus. I talked to Mom earlier, and she… she _offered_ , really; I didn't even have to ask. But only if you want to, obviously."

"If I want to, what?"

Alec tightens his grip and smiles, his heart thudding for the sweetness of his mom's gesture. She _loves_ Magnus, so very much. It's enough to have him tearing up all over again. "Magnus. If you want to. If you don't have somebody already in mind. My mom said that she would love to be the one to walk you down the aisle."

Magnus becomes perfectly still in his arms, his eyes widening a fraction, and his face taking on that look of childlike wonder that Alec has seen far too rarely. He holds his breath trying not to dig his fingers into Magnus' side as he waits for him to answer.

"Is she… are you sure?" Magnus asks. Alec pulls him closer for the crack in his voice, pressing a kiss of reassurance to his temple.

"Yes. But only if it's what you want."

A soft sob escapes from Magnus before he can stop it, his hand flying up to cover his mouth too late. Alec gently peels it away and kisses the back of it, squeezing over the ring on his finger. Magnus keeps staring back at him in teary disbelief, and Alec can't stand not to be holding him. He pulls Magnus into a tight hug feeling him tremble against him.

"I would like that very much," Magnus croaks out. Alec only squeezes him tighter. Though Magnus is then laughing at himself and pulling back, trying to wipe away his tears. Alec beats him to it, with careful fingertips under his eyes so as not to disturb his eyeliner.

"Then I'll call and tell her. She'll be so happy."

"Please tell her it is an honor," Magnus urges, squeezing his sides. Alec thinks he might start crying with him if they don't move from this room this very moment. He kisses him again, wrapping Magnus up in one more tight hug, then gently guides him from the room.

* * *

For once, just once, everything is going to plan. Alec can't quite believe their ordeal with Jonathan Morgenstern can be over that quickly without repercussions, but for now he's going to _make_ himself believe it. Even if it is just until the morning.

His desk is clear of any urgent work. There is nothing left of his remaining in his Institute bedroom. Izzy has now hugged him in excitement a total of six times since he arrived this morning. For the rest of today, every single thing he needs to do will go exactly right.

"Hey, Alec. Do you have a minute?"

Alec looks up from his desk to see Clary standing in the doorway, convinced she must have been standing there a while. He clears his throat and stands, perching on the end of the desk. "Of course. Are you okay?"

"Perfect," Clary says, smiling as she walks towards him, one hand up in the back of her hair as though she is nervous about what she wants to say. "I just… haven't had the chance to congratulate you properly, what with everything happening today."

"It's been _busy_."

"Yeah." Clary's laugh is wistful, and _nervous_ Alec thinks. He can't know what she is dealing with having to kill her own brother, but there is nothing he thinks he can say that would help.

"Magnus says the dress he got you is hanging in your room."

"It is," Clary agrees with a softer smile, "and it's beautiful. Obviously. Did he dress the whole Institute, or something?"

"Only some of us." Alec's tuxedo is hanging in Jace's room. He knows Clary and Isabelle will be getting ready together too. Alec saw Izzy's dress earlier when she ran into his office for her latest hug, talking excitedly about the dress and how she already has the perfect shoes. He thinks his mom is getting ready with them, and is sure he can already hear the three of them excitedly chatting together as they dress. Everyone is going to be so beautiful this evening. Magnus has made sure of that.

"Anyway. I'm sure you still have some things you need to take care of," Clary says.

There is something in the look she is giving him that Alec can't quite interpret. He thinks maybe she wants to hug him but doesn't know how he will react. So he stands and holds his arms out, huffing for the force with which she tucks into his embrace.

"I'm so happy for you, Alec. So happy for you both," she says, muffling it into his shirt. "No one deserves this more than you."

What is Alec supposed to say to that? He hugs her tighter then lets go, stepping back and sure he catches tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Anyway," Clary says, clearing her throat and gesturing over her shoulder. "I'm sure you still have things you need to do. And I need to get ready, so—"

"Clary."

Clary pauses in the doorway, hesitating before turning around. Alec doesn't even know what he wants to say. He watches her teeter, sees her hesitance, and feels it build into his own.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

Clary nods, looking down at her hands. "He was my responsibility—"

"He wasn't," Alec says, shaking his head when she looks up, "but you dealt with him anyway. Alone. _Thank you_ doesn't really say enough for—you saved us, Clary. All of us."

"It's not like you haven't all saved me over and over, so many times."

"We're family," Alec says, shrugging, and meaning it for Clary more than he thinks he ever has.

Clary's eyes brighten again, her smile a pained one that she quickly disguises with something softer. She nods, repeatedly looking as if she has something more to say, but then gestures towards the door and laughs.

"Forgive me. I always get teary-eyed when it comes to things like _weddings_."

"I think my Mom's been crying since I took her dress this afternoon. She keeps _texting_ me all these things that… well." He wants to say _you know how moms get_ but doesn't want to be insensitive, so lets his words trail off.

Clary smiles and drops her head. "Well. I'm sure there won't be a single dry eye in the house in just a few hours. They're happy tears, though, so. It's all good."

Alec smiles, about to answer when his phone begins to vibrate on the desk behind him. He moves around the desk to take it, looking to Clary, who waves in encouragement and gestures once more towards the door.

* * *

"Almost done for the day?"

Alec smiles for the hand slipped into his on his way back to his office, his final duties this side of their wedding now officially complete.

"I am," Alec replies, raising Magnus' hand to kiss the back of before he tugs him through the doorway.

"Then. Allow me to indulge in one more, final thing, before I leave you so that we can both get ready."

Magnus has been in the Institute more today than Alec thinks he ever has been. He's portaled in to check menu choices with him, asked Alec to decide between three champagnes, and for his opinion on the rings that will adorn his other fingers in a way that still makes his wedding ring stand out. They have discussed a delayed honeymoon, what to have for breakfast tomorrow morning, and both made it clear to the people around them that they're taking tomorrow _off_ , no matter what.

Magnus has received smiles, and congratulations, and even hugs from some of the Shadowhunters who have previously passed him in the Institute's halls with barely any acknowledgment. And he and Alec have shared more kisses in these few hours than they might ever have done here in the Institute's walls in the entire time they've been together. It feels to Alec that every time he has turned around today, Magnus has been there, waiting for him. He's not had to plan this wedding alone after all.

"Anything," Alec says, pulling Magnus close, not even bothering to close his office door. In a few hours Magnus will be his _husband_. Who would object to any displays of affection between them in the lead up to that?

"I realize that… with you moving in to my apartment— _our_ apartment—that you have never had the opportunity to choose, and decorate a home yourself."

"I like everything just fine how it is," Alec replies. _Their_ apartment is already perfect because they now share it. Alec loves every single thing in the loft, even if some of the items are not things that he would have chosen himself.

"I know you do. But I wanted for us to be able to choose something together. A home—a second home, if you will. One that is just for us, away from here, for when we want a little time alone."

"Like a... holiday home?"

"Exactly," Magnus tells him, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "We can take our time to find the perfect location, and the perfect property. We could even buy a plot of land so that we can design the perfect home together from scratch."

He and Magnus have already been to so many places in the world, each one of them special for the memories they have made. But the idea of them choosing a place together, just for them, is a gift that Alec didn't know he wanted until now. He can already picture the rooms, the views from the balcony, and the cocktail table he's already familiar with the contents of. Alec _wants_ this. He wants everything with Magnus.

"So. This place. We'll need lots of room. So that in a few years, when we have… when we start thinking about _kids_ —"

"We will choose, or design a place that is big enough for our future family," Magnus finishes for him, with fresh delight in his eyes.

"I love you," Alec says, because there are no other words he has to say.

"I love you too," Magnus whispers before kissing him, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck to draw him close.

They're getting _married_. They're getting married in just a few short hours. They're going to have _everything_ together in this world. Alec's heart might beat out of his chest for how excited he is for all of it to start. He can't wait, not for any of it.

"Let's get married," he says softly, studying the happy crinkling of Magnus' eyes. Magnus nods and leans in for one more kiss then squeezes the ring on Alec's finger, before gesturing over his shoulder and opening a portal.

"I'll get going," he says, patting his hand against Alec's chest. "But I'll see you soon."

"You will," Alec agrees, snagging his hand before he can get too far.

Magnus squeezes back cradling Alec's hand between his own waiting another moment, then turns away. Alec watches him leave, pressing his palm over his racing heart and laughing at himself for being so dramatic. He gives a final glance around his office smiling over all that he sees, all the things he's achieved here with Magnus' support. Then Alec makes his way to Jace's room and his waiting tuxedo with a spring in his step, repeating his vows under his breath as he goes.


End file.
